Punk Geeks
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: A series of one-shots all joined together by the common thread of science fiction/fantasy taglines. Prepare for humor, action and maybe some romance. Story 2. Are You A Zombie? Featuring even more confusion on Adachi's part. Enjoy!
1. I Don't Like Zombies

**Punk Geeks**

By: MagicBulletGirl

Story 1. I Don't Like Zombies

Prompt #2: Keep out of direct sunlight

Disclaimer: The puppets don't belong to me but they like to play.

**lll**

It had started out innocent enough. Shinagawa and Adachi were sitting in the booth of Gos Burger, waiting for their order to be called, when suddenly the rest of the student council had come into the restaurant saying that a new student was joining Class 1-A.

Much to Shinagawa's discomfort, the details on the new student stopped just as Chiba, Himeji, and Izumi started looking back and forth between Adachi and himself.

"What is going on here?" asked Himeji.

Chiba looked red, and just as uncomfortable Shinagawa, "M-maybe the news about the new student can wait until tomorrow?"

But Izumi, always the one to smirk first, had to say, "This is a date huh?"

Adachi looked at Izumi confused, "Why would I date this guy? We both skipped lunch and decided to stop here before getting home."

Shinagawa felt his heart stop. Why, when, how on earth was he ever going to get Adachi to say that she liked him? If she really didn't, then her actions were confusing as hell to him.

"Th-that's it," he was able to grumble.

Of course, that didn't stop Izumi from grinning, laughing or saying things like, "Yeah," "Uh-huh," and going "Whooo," as Himeji started lecturing Shinagawa about getting ideas above his place.

Chiba, thank the gods, finally got the other two to shut up as they all squeezed into the booth.

"All right, so the new student is rumored to be from England."

"Wow, England!?" exclaimed Adachi, excited by the prospect.

"So what's the problem?" asked Shinagawa.

Izumi smirked, "Just look at this picture."

He laid the picture in the middle of the table so all could see.

The Polaroid focused on what should have been the new freshman, but instead of his face, there was a large flash of white.

"What the-!?"

"He supposedly has very white skin and black eyes. Rumor has it," continued Chiba, "That he's very popular with the girls. Also, at least one girl that went out with him at his old school disappeared."

"So then...?"

"Well in short, people think he's... a vampire."

"A vampire?" repeated Himeji.

"What's a vampire?" asked Adachi.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "How can you not know what a vampire is? You only play enough video games."

"The games I play have ninjas, samurais, or zombies."

"Then he's a zombie Adachi, an undead," said Shinagawa putting an end to the subject.

"But if he's a vampire," Shinagawa shot Himeji a look, "I mean, zombie, then how does he go to school? The sun is out."

"Sunscreen?" suggested Chiba.

"Well then," started Adachi, "He's obviously a special student, and as such we have to welcome him and make the rules clear. No disappearing students here at this school thank you very much."

"So we...?" started Shinagawa.

"We go to his house of course!"

Adachi got that wild, excited look in her eye then, until...

"Now," she adjusted her glasses, "Where does he live?"

Fortunately Chiba knew where.

**lll**

The sun was already setting as they reached the house.

"We'll knock on the door and ask to see him. What's his name again Chiba-kun?"

"Umm... Alec Hardwicke."

Adachi read over Chiba's shoulder. "Areku Harudowiku?"

"Don't you do your English homework Adachi?" asked Izumi.

"English?"

"Let's just go inside," said Shinagawa as he rang the bell.

They stood fidgeting on the doorstep, waiting for someone to answer.

Shinagawa noticed the sun had finally disappeared over the horizon when the door opened.

A Japanese woman wearing a black dress answered. Her hair was pulled back to a ponytail at the base of her neck with an elaborate metal clip. Her fingernails were manicured neatly. She looked more like a model than your ordinary Japanese housewife.

"Oh hello. So many lovely high school students on my door step. How may I help you?"

"Is Alec-kun here? We're members of the student council at the school he'll be starting at tomorrow," Chiba said.

"He is. Let me see if he's feeling up to meeting you lot. He's awfully shy."

"All right," replied Adachi.

Shinagawa was getting nervous now, a stylish formal mommy and a boy with a ladies-man reputation? How on earth did these people gravitate toward his school?

He came out alone and closed the front door behind him.

The young man was about Chiba's height. His dark hair was purposely messy and his face was nice enough, though it held something feminine about it. It was probably the eyebrows; they were too neat though thick. He wore designer jeans, a shirt and a black hooded sweater.

"So, you guys are the student council?" He said it as if he was extremely bored.

"We're just here to give you the basic rules and idea of what school is like," started Chiba.

"And we want to make clear that we won't put up with your vampire ladies-man ways!" added Himeji.

"Well you're a pretty one," Alec's head tilted to one side, an eyebrow raised.

"At this school we treat girls with respect," stated Izumi, his fist raised.

"Oh, another girl," said Alec as he caught a glimpse of Adachi.

Shinagawa steadied himself as Alec approached Adachi.

"Megane-chan could do though with putting her hair down," he pulled out the ties on her braids.

Shinagawa saw the glint in Adachi's eye and took a step back.

"Sorry," started Adachi, "I don't like zombies!!"

No one tried to interfere as Adachi's fist connected with Alec's nose.

"Oh no!" Adachi turned to Shinagawa, "I didn't mean to get mad b-but he was pulling out my braids and I- I couldn't stop myself..."

"It's okay. They're your braids," said Shinagawa as he tried consoling Adachi, "But maybe also..."

Everyone's heads turned as a huge growl broke the silence that had engulfed everyone else after the punch.

"You're hungry," he finished.

The front door of the Hardwicke house opened.

"Oh my! I saw Alec was at it again. I keep telling him to keep his hands to himself. He gets it from his father you know. The last girl he touched I had to bribe with a stay at our summer house in France." She finished that sentence with a lighthearted giggle.

Everyone just stared at Alec's mother.

"Now get cleaned up Alec and join everyone for dinner. Come in boys and girls."

In a matter of minutes everyone was feasting on the meat and vegetable stir-fry and getting second helpings.

"So Alec the vampire rumors were just because of your British background and your ladies-man reputation?"

"Yeah but I also have to stay out of direct sunlight. I was diagnosed with light sensitivity. I get a seat away from the windows and most of the teachers already said they'll pull down a shade or two."

"Oh..." said everyone except Adachi and Shinagawa who had their mouths full.

Chiba nudged Shinagawa, "How did she know to have all this food ready?"

"She's psychic?"

"Because she's a vampire too?" whispered Himeji.

Everyone looked over at Alec, "She just cooks at lot because she spends all her time training to resist food. You guys just saved her 3 extra hours at the gym tomorrow."

Everyone leaned over to look at Alec's mother in the kitchen.

"I'd rather be a zombie than having to waste all my time to keep looking that good," said Adachi.

Shinagawa sighed, "You mean vampire..."

**lll**

The End

* * *

AN: All right. This is another little series for our favorite punk and glasses girl. If you're interested in seeing the prompt list, you can see it here (http:// magicbulletgirl. livejournal. com/ 100768. html#cutid2) take out the spaces, but basically it's a challenge I made up and hadn't gotten around to using it yet. All the prompts are based on t-shirts over at thinkgeek, hence the title. So I hope you liked the start of this new little series. I'm still figuring out the characters a bit, so it doesn't feel that I'm recycling material from the actual series. Please review!


	2. Are You A Zombie?

**Punk Geeks**

By: MagicBulletGirl

Story 2. Are You A Zombie?

Prompt #11: Zombie Repellent

Disclaimer: The puppets don't belong to me but they like to play.

**lll**

Shinagawa smelled something awful. It hadn't been there when the Student Council left the classroom together after completing the afternoon's paperwork. However, Shinagawa was sure that it had appeared when both Adachi and Himeji returned from the restroom.

Worst of all, it seemed that he was the only one that noticed it.

Neither Chiba nor Izumi seemed to smell it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied the smart-aleck wannabe vice-president.

Chiba at least seemed to put some effort into his answer, taking a breath and appearing to think about it before saying, "I'm sorry Shinagawa. I just don't smell it."

_How the fuck can you not! _

It was like... the scent of one thousand yellow daisies penetrating his brain, but a thousand times more awful.

As they chatted about the latest school gossip, who was dating who and who had the highest marks (Chiba), Shinagawa sided up to Adachi slowly and sniffed discreetly.

The smell was there, but he couldn't tell if it was coming from her or not. After all she was standing next to Himeji.

"What's wrong Shinagawa-kun?"

Adachi had caught him off guard with his mind blank.

"Ah... nothing. Just... something in the air?"

The glance she gave him was blank, clearly unsure of what he meant.

Maybe there was his answer?

The minutes stretched slowly they went their separate ways home.

Finally only he and the two girls remained, and as the girls lived together, if he didn't say anything, he was almost certain he would never know which one was behind the fragrance bothering him.

He opened his mouth to speak, Adachi beat him to it.

"Rinka, go on ahead. I need to tell Shinagawa-kun something."

Himeji at Shinagawa with a knowing raised eyebrow, a slight sneer playing around her lips.

It burned him up to see her enjoying herself at his expense, but as Adachi's second repeat of "Shinagawa-kun" reached his ears his anger faded away.

"Huh? What is it Adachi?"

"Can you smell my perfume?"

Shinagawa sniffed the air... So it _was_ Adachi all along?

"Huh? Yeah... What about it?" He suddenly felt very bad for thinking it was that awful... now that he knew it had been on her.

"But then... Are you a zombie?"

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well Rinka gave it to me saying only zombies can smell it... you know because it's zombie repellant."

He stared dumbfounded at her.

"I'm not a zombie! I'm just a teenage boy!"

"Then... why could only you smell it?"

A window screeched open above them and Himeji leaned out the window, "Because I told them not to say anything!"

The words were in an annoying singsong pattern and the window promptly shut loudly.

"Well... that explains that," muttered Shinagawa.

"Shinagawa-kun, did it smell as bad as your face made it seem?"

Oh shit. What was he supposed to do? Lie to her? She was looking up at him now and if he didn't say anything she was going to know anyway.

"Yeah Adachi... It really did a number on my nose. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I didn't really like it much myself."

"But then why did you believe the zombie bit?"

"You haven't been eating much lately. I thought something was wrong."

"You thought I was a zombie?"

"Would you believe me if I said it made sense at the time?"

_What am I going to do with this girl?_

**lll**

The End

* * *

AN: Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take me so long. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.


End file.
